


Late Night Snack

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [15]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fun with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Petya ventures into the kitchen for a midnight snack. Damon decides to tag along and Petya is so glad he does.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Original Male Character
Series: Requests [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 14





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> For navonneedsahug on tumblr featuring their traveler Petya. Thank you so much for choosing me!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The door to the kitchen opened and the lights in the room automatically came on.

“I don’t see how you’re this hungry this late at night,” Damon muttered as he shuffled into the room, his partner leading the way.

“’Cause I am?” Petya chuckled at Damon and started rifling around in the cabinets in search of a midnight snack.

“I don’t see why you felt the need to drag me out of bed to go with you to the kitchen,” Damon continued, leaning against the counter as Petya made a beeline for where they kept the food.

“I d-didn’t d-drag you outta b-bed. You d-did that all b-by your lonesome,” the Kitalphan replied, searching through their cabinets for something to have for a midnight snack.

“What’s the point of staying in bed by myself when my own personal space heater isn’t there anymore?” Damon was grousing, his arms crossed over his chest. He was noticeably lacking a shirt, having only thrown on pants before they left their quarters in search of sustenance.

“I was comin’ b-back, you know.” Petya was grinning as he dug through their food stores, pulling out various items to look over before deciding against them and moving on. 

“Yeah, but the bed was gonna be cold until you did.” He shrugged.

“T-This comin’ from t-the man who got outta b-bed wearin’ only a pair of pants.” Petya glanced over his shoulder at Damon, giving his partner a pointed look while his gaze traveled up and down the second-in-command’s form.

“Like you’re complaining that I’m only wearing a pair of pants.” Damon rolled those pretty blue eyes of his and Petya couldn’t resist a chuckle.

“I’m not complainin’. Just makin’ a point.” He sighed after a few more moments of searching through the cabinets. “Nothin’ looks appealin’. Gonna have t-to cook somethin’. Any preference?”

Damon shook his head. “I’m not even hungry. This is your show, Bashful, you cook whatever you feel like so long as we can get back to bed pretty quick.”

“If you wanna go b-back t-to b-bed so fast, go ahead. I won’t b-be t-too long.” He huffed a quiet sigh at the stuttering, but knew Damon never cared. That was some solace at least. Stuttering always made Petya feel so self-conscious, but thankfully he’d come a long way in adjusting to it. No one mocked him for it amongst the crew. Ryona had even offered to help him with it when she saw how embarrassed he could get because of the stuttering sometimes.

Damon took it all in stride and just accepted it as part of who Petya was. He didn’t seem to care. That in itself was immensely comforting. If nothing else, Damon showed him that by calling him “Bashful.” Apparently it was from an ancient fairy tale about dwarves? Petya wasn’t sure. He was just shocked that Damon knew anything about fairy tales. He just didn’t seem the type.

“I’ll stay. What do you need help with? Sooner you finish here, the sooner we can get back to our room.” Damon glanced at all the food that Petya had pulled out onto the counter. “Unless you’re planning on making a three course meal…”

“No, I’m not plannin’ a t-three course meal.” Petya rolled his eyes affectionately, returning some of the food to the cabinets. “I’m feelin’ like somethin’ sweet.”

“I’m something sweet,” Damon suggested, a wicked smirk forming as he poked Petya’s side.

“Yeah, I know t-that. B-but I can’t eat you.” He felt a blush spreading across his cheeks as Damon came up behind him.

“Well, you could,” Damon purred as strong arms wound around Petya’s waist. Petya felt the warmth of Damon pressed against his back through the thin fabric of the shirt he wore.

“D-Damon!” He looked over his shoulder at the shorter man and was met with that wicked smirk he loved so much. 

“What? You could.” Damon’s hands weren’t idle. Petya could feel them sliding over his abdomen and the sensation made him shiver.

“D-Damon Reznor, b-behave yourself,” Petya chided. The food he’d intended to prepare was left by the wayside, his focus solely resting on the man behind him who apparently was making it his personal mission to tease Petya until he was a blushing, flustered and stuttering mess. In retrospect, that wasn’t exactly difficult to do all things considered.

“But I don’t want to behave. Besides, you like it when I’m bad.” Damon’s hands were edging along, moving over Petya’s chest and just barely grazing above his groin. Petya shuddered noticeably, his hands gripping the edge of the counter that he was facing.

“I d-do, b-but not in t-the kitchen!” He wanted to be scandalized at the very thought of it. The kitchen was a shared area with the rest of the crew. Anyone could walk in at any time. And yet Petya found himself secretly excited at the prospect, his traitorous mind racing with all the possible things their crew mates could walk in on. 

“Why not? It’s the middle of the night. It’s just us.” Damon turned Petya to face him, looking up at the taller man. The look in those piercing blue eyes promised nothing but fun if only Petya would give into Damon’s advances.

“Someone might walk in!” He tried to protest. He truly did. But Damon Reznor was difficult to dissuade when he had set his mind to something. And that something seemed to be seducing his boyfriend in the middle of the kitchen. Petya felt his resolve faltering even more.

“Then they’ll get quite a show.” Damon reached up, one hand cupping the back of Petya’s head. His fingers threaded through the soft blue strands of his hair. Then Petya was being tugged down to close the distance between them. When that distance became nonexistent, Petya let out a little squeak of surprise as Damon’s lips found his own.

Petya’s hands came up, lingering in mid air for a few moments as his brain tried to catch up to what was going on. Then they moved to rest at Damon’s sides, wide eyes closing as he started to return the kiss at last. Petya felt Damon’s lips smiling against his as he gave in.

When his back found the counter, Petya couldn’t refrain from moaning, feeling Damon pressed completely against his front. The brush of a clever tongue against his lips had Petya parting them to grant Damon entry which was accepted without hesitation. Tongues played together and hands roamed, Damon’s calloused hands slipping under Petya’s shirt to find the warm skin hidden beneath.

Petya applauded Damon’s decision to forgo the shirt entirely as it presented him with the opportunity of having easy access to his lover’s upper body. He loved letting Damon have his way with him, but could never resist the chance to explore Damon’s body for himself. He loved every single sound he could elicit from Damon and did whatever he could to cause them as much as possible.

The low hum of approval that escaped Damon as Petya’s hands roamed over the expanse of his back told Petya he was on the right track. He had to tilt his head downward in order to kiss Damon properly, but it was no inconvenience to Petya. Nothing about being with Damon Reznor was an inconvenience as far as he was concerned.

He wasn’t expecting the kiss to end when it did and Petya reflexively chased his partner’s retreating lips before he realized Damon’s intent. Hands gripped the hem of his shirt and tugged upward, prompting Petya to raise his arms obediently. He shivered slightly when the garment was tossed aside, goosebumps forming across the expanse of his bared flesh as Damon returned to him once more.

That hungry mouth claimed his once more and Petya submitted willingly, moaning as Damon’s hands could now wander his upper body freely without the hindrance of his shirt being in the way. Fingers brushed over his nipples and slid over his sides, never idle in their exploration as Petya returned the favor. 

Strong hands gripped his wrists and guided Petya’s arms behind his back to rest folded on the counter top. Damon kept hold of his wrists, pressed fully against Petya with no space between them. He smirked when Petya groaned then leaned in to let his mouth trail across the soft flesh of the Kitalphan’s neck. Special attention was given to Petya’s gills that left him unable to keep quiet. Damon teased him there with lips and tongue, giving both sets of gills equal attention until Petya was trembling against him, trapped against the counter as he was with his hands still held behind his back.

Damon knew just how to drive him wild and, for that, Petya was grateful. He trusted Damon completely, knowing his partner would never purposefully hurt him. So he bared his neck to him without hesitation, letting him play there to his heart’s content. Petya spurred him on with the way he squirmed and moaned for Damon. He shuddered as he felt his body reacting to the pleasure bestowed upon it, his evident arousal trapped within the confines of the pants he’d worn to bed.

A thigh gently nudged its way between both of Petya’s, pressed squarely against the evidence of his desire. He was completely at Damon’s mercy and loved it. Petya couldn’t resist shifting his hips, grinding himself against that strong thigh and biting his bottom lip as he whimpered softly from the friction. He sought more, knowing Damon loved it when Petya was eager for him. How could he not be?

He moved in as steady a grinding motion as he could in his current position, his breath coming faster as his arousal built. The flush of it gathered across his skin and Petya could feel Damon’s hardness against his hip. His mouth watered at the thought of dropping to his knees and feeling the weight of it on his tongue, but Petya saved the idea for later. Damon wanted to have his way with him and Petya would oblige.

“I know what I’m hungry for,” Damon murmured against his skin, his hold on Petya’s wrists tightening. The Kitalphan shivered, noticing the way his hips kept moving so he could grind his arousal against Damon’s thigh. He had a fair idea of just what Damon wanted and found that as time passed he definitely had that same hunger.

Petya’s eyes had closed, but they opened in surprise after one of Damon’s hands released his wrists and a slick finger was pressed to his lips. They parted without hesitation and he tasted chocolate on his tongue a second later once Damon’s finger slipped between parted lips. He closed his mouth, licking and sucking at the treat just as he’d imagined doing to Damon’s cock just moments before.

“Like that, baby?” Damon asked. Petya could see the way the human’s pupils were blown, the blue of his irises a thin ring at the outer edges. He watched as Petya sucked at his index finger and Petya couldn’t resist a low moan from seeing the hunger in those eyes all for him.

“Yes,” Petya murmured once Damon’s finger was out of his mouth. He licked his lips, chasing the taste of chocolate as well as Damon’s skin. He saw Damon’s eyes track the movement of his tongue and repeated the gesture slowly, drawing his tongue across his lips before his teeth lightly bit the bottom one.

The human’s lips on his own made Petya groan, giving way to Damon’s prodding tongue. He kissed his lover back with such eagerness, feeling his wrists freed at last. Now allowed to move, his hands came up, framing Damon’s face between the palms. Damon’s hands weren’t idle either.

Nimble fingers sought to undress Petya, his earlier worries about someone walking in on them evaporating when he had Damon’s hands on him after his shirt was gone. He didn’t know where it landed. He didn’t care either. That was a problem for future Petya to deal with. He was too busy happily kissing his partner and allowing his own hands to explore the body he’d come to know so well.

Petya touched Damon wherever he could reach, so eager to feel him. There was mild amusement mixed with the arousal as he realized they were both trying to remove each other’s pants at the same time. Petya moved his hands, allowing Damon to undress him first. Once he was out of his pants, he sought to return the favor. His hands slid under the waistband of Damon’s pants, sliding over his ass as Petya dragged the garment down over his hips. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest to find Damon had nothing on beneath. He was also quite pleased at the discovery.

Hands gripped his hips and Petya caught on to what Damon wanted a second later. He shifted to seat himself on top of the counter with his lover between his legs a second later. Damon leaned in, kissing along Petya’s collarbone and down his chest. Petya felt him shifting, reaching, then he saw the container of chocolate Damon found earlier in the human’s hand.

It was a little cold as Damon spread some across Petya’s chest, making sure to include his nipples. Petya was offered Damon’s finger once more and he couldn’t resist. Lapping and sucking at the chocolate covered flesh, he groaned when he felt Damon’s tongue on his left nipple. He licked at the sweetness covering sensitive flesh, his teeth grazing. It made Petya’s back arch just a bit, seeking more of that wonderful attention.

Damon took his time, kissing and licking his way from one side of Petya’s chest to the other. Petya’s right nipple received the same attention as its twin, though Damon’s hand came up to tease and pinch the first. His fingers slid into Damon’s hair and gripped gently, wanting his partner to stay right where he was for a little while longer. Damon didn’t seem to have a problem giving Petya what he silently requested.

He teased and played, knowing just how to leave Petya a whining, needy mess. All he could do was cling to Damon as he sat there on the edge of the counter while his partner’s mouth drove him wild. His breath was coming fast, intermingled with breathless moans. Damon’s mouth suckled and his fingers pinched and Petya was already in heaven just from the foreplay. He was silently grateful, yet again, that he had such a talented and devoted lover. 

When Damon began to move lower, following a trail of chocolate left by his fingers, the muscles in Petya’s abdomen quivered as the human’s mouth found them. He lapped up that chocolate so thoroughly, his tongue dipping into Petya’s navel at one point playfully. The soft, dark strands of Damon’s hair were a stark contrast to Petya’s fingers where they were intermingled amongst them, watching as Damon forged his path.

Precome was already beading at the tip of Petya’s cock when Damon reached it at last. His breath hitched at the ghost of a kiss pressed against the flushed skin, then the warm flick of a tongue as Damon lapped up that fluid. They’d ventured into the kitchen for food, but it seemed his partner had another snack in mind as his lips wrapped around his cock.

Petya groaned as Damon took him in, just enough to envelop the head with the wet heat of his mouth. Normally, their positions were reversed which Petya had no problem with whatsoever. But sometimes, Damon liked to switch things up and times like this were the result. Petya wasn’t complaining about that either. Not with Damon’s lips sliding down the shaft of his cock until Petya was buried inside of his mouth as deeply as he could go. He felt his toes curl from the pleasure of it, his hands clenching where they gripped Damon’s hair still.

“D-Damon,” Petya moaned his lover’s name, feeling his partner’s nose pressed against the skin at the base of his cock, buried in the curls there. It was so difficult not to thrust. So difficult to hold still and let Damon do as he pleased. Petya just wanted to give in and fuck that hot mouth until his release poured down his lover’s throat. It was a Herculean effort to refrain, but refrain he did. He let Damon set the pace, tormented by that slow slide of lips along his sensitive flesh as Damon lifted his head slowly. 

The slow slide of him moving, bobbing his head up and down almost at a snail’s pace was the sweetest form of torture. Petya bit his bottom lip to hold back the pleas that were forming on the tip of his tongue. The ones that would try to urge Damon on, to move faster, take Petya’s cock in deeper. If he uttered those words and Damon gave in, everything would be over far too quickly and, despite his body’s demands for completion, Petya wanted it to last. No matter how badly he wanted that climax, he wanted this time with Damon more.

Through it all, Petya was aware of other things. Namely the hand resting at his thigh, keeping his legs parted. He was also aware of its mate trailing along the inside of his thigh toward his groin. Fingers stroked over his skin and gripped his balls, gently grasping and fondling them, adding to the myriad of sensations Petya was already being subjected to. He held on as Damon gradually picked up the pace, his approval given with the moans and gasps that followed.

Damon Reznor’s mouth was a gift in Petya’s viewpoint. One that he was elated to have bestowed upon him. He leaned against the cabinets, his head falling back against them as Damon moved faster. Petya couldn’t help squirming when he did, the urge to thrust building. Damon allowed him that bit of movement, repeatedly taking Petya into his mouth as deeply as he could with every downward bob of his head. 

All too soon Petya felt that coveted release inching closer and closer, a whine he couldn’t hold back escaping him as the need to thrust and spill himself down Damon’s throat threatened to overwhelm him. Damon’s head was moving quickly, his hand continuing to play with Petya’s balls, spurring him toward orgasm. Petya could hold back no longer.

His earlier protests about being discovered in such a compromising position in the kitchen were distant memories as Petya gave in at last. The cry that Damon ripped from him was loud and unhindered, his back curved in an arch and his hands shaking where they clenched in Damon’s hair. The warm rush of his release spilled into Damon’s mouth and Petya felt him swallow around his length, taking as much of it as he could. 

As his orgasm ran its course and the aftershocks overtook him, Petya slumped against the cabinets, his heart pounding loudly and quickly enough that it was a wonder that Damon couldn’t hear it. He felt that boneless sort of satisfaction that only one hell of a climax could give and it brought a silly, sated little smile to his lips while Damon lifted his head. The human licked his lips as he looked at Petya and the Kitalphan couldn’t help the shuddered that went through him.

“D-Damn, sweetheart,” Petya said, a breathless laugh escaping him as Damon got to his feet. “You and t-that mouth of yours.”

Damon grinned wickedly as he leaned in, claiming Petya’s lips in a kiss. It was deep and slow, allowing Petya to taste himself on his lover’s tongue. That mingled with the taste of Damon had him moaning softly into that kiss, his arms coming up to wind around his neck. He could feel the rigid length of Damon’s arousal against his thigh and knew he had to take action.

“Only polite t-that I return t-the favor,” he murmured against Damon’s lips when they parted for air, hand coming up to caress his partner’s cheek gently. It was a miracle that they hadn’t been caught yet, but Petya was willing to risk it after all that Damon had just done to give him pleasure.

“Another time, beautiful,” Damon said, nipping at Petya’s bottom lip. “You just hold real still for me, all right?”

The request that sounded more like a command had him arching a brow, but Petya nodded as Damon leaned back from him. He stayed where he was, hands braced on the counter, back pressed to the cabinets behind him as Damon’s hand drifted down. He watched as those fingers curled around Damon’s cock, gripping the shaft familiarly. Damon’s breath came out in a shaky exhale when he touched himself, his hand beginning to move. The slide of it along the length of him was slow at first, yet built in speed just as his mouth had when he’d gone down on Petya before.

Petya watched, gaze rapt on his lover’s hand as Damon brought himself closer and closer to his own orgasm. Petya’s bottom lip was caught between his teeth as Damon’s quiet moans broke the silence of the room. He knew when Damon was close from the way his breath hitched and his brow furrowed, face a mask of pleasure. He waited filled with anticipation, until Damon showed Petya exactly what he wanted to see.

Damon groaned when his release overcame him, his hand pumping his cock as the wet warmth of his come spilled out onto Petya’s abdomen, milking every last drop that he could from himself. Petya shivered, making certain to hold still as his lover wanted, letting Damon mark him as his. He smiled at the look of satisfaction on his partner’s face, reaching up and brushing Damon’s damp hair back from his flushed face.

That cocky grin resurfaced on Damon’s lips once he had his breath back and he claimed Petya’s lips in another kiss, deep and firm. He was happy to return it, hands sliding up Damon’s chest to frame his face between them. When they broke for air, Damon was still grinning.

“I love you,” Petya said, thumb brushing over Damon’s cheek. The wicked grin softened into a little smile that only Petya got to see as Damon leaned into his touch.

“Love you too,” he murmured back, brushing the tip of his nose against Petya’s affectionately. Then he chuckled quickly. “Still hungry or do you want to go get cleaned up and get some sleep?”

“I’m d-definitely not hungry anymore,” he replied, accepting Damon’s offer of help to get down from the counter by gripping the offered hands. He thought perhaps a shower was in order and then a nap. After that, he most certainly wanted to revisit the idea of returning the favor for Damon by going down on him. It was one of his favorite things to do with his lover and Petya wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to do so.

Dressing didn’t take long, but Petya made a face as his shirt stuck to the drying come on his abdomen. A shower was most definitely in order. He made certain, however, to clean up the counter and any mess they might have created with their late night antics. Once he was satisfied there was no lingering proof of their transgressions, he turned to Damon and nodded toward the door.

“Ready?” There was hot water and a bed waiting for them in that order. Petya smiled when Damon accepted his hand, linking their fingers together.

“More than. You wash my back, I’ll wash yours.” One blue eye winked at him and Petya grinned as they made their way out of the kitchen back to their shared quarters, the lights in the room automatically turning off after their departure.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
